


Heart's Desire

by vamplover82



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2004-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets his heart’s desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

Muffled curses came from the dusty old closet in the basement of the offices of Wolfram and Hart. Occasionally, old objects flew out of the closet, hitting the wall of the narrow corridor.

“They should’ve been in here,” Spike practically whined, looking into the last box in the closet. “This is the only place Angel could have hidden my bloody Christmas presents…but they’re not here!”

Spike threw an old book out of the closet in frustration, letting out a satisfied sigh at the loud thud it made as it hit the wall. He looked into the box forlornly, wishing that there was something other than Angel’s old crap in it. With a sigh, Spike started going through the box, hoping he might find something decent in it anyway.

At the bottom of the box, Spike found a video camera. He pulled it out and tried turning it on. As the view screen came on, Spike checked for a tape. It took him a few minutes, but Spike managed to figure out how to play the tape. On the screen was a dark-haired Irish man who looked familiar.

_Doyle?_ Spike thought, remembering the one time he had seen Doyle and wishing he hadn’t been so interested in getting the Gem of Amara from his poofy sire.

Spike concentrated on the screen again, taking in Doyle’s features. He looked even better than Spike remembered, although since he had only seen Doyle once and that was to get information on the Gem of Amara, he wasn’t really surprised.

The tape ended and Spike put the video camera back in the box, disappointed at not having found Christmas presents in what he was sure the only place Angel could possibly have put them. He got up and shoved all of the stuff he had thrown into the corridor back into the closet.

Heading back up to his room to shower, Spike was distracted enough not to notice the package sitting on his dresser until after he finished showering. After putting on a pair of sweats, Spike searched his duster for his pocket knife to open the package.

Opening it, he saw a simple white card with his name written in beautiful script. Pulling the card out, he saw a fat red and white striped candle underneath. Spike opened the card and read the rhyme printed inside.

_Light this candle_  
With a fire  
And you will get your heart’s desire 

Spike snorted at the cheesy rhyme, and figuring he had nothing to lose, took the candle out of the box and lit it with his lighter.

Looking around the room, he thought, _Well, I don’t see my heart’s desire…unless my heart’s desire is a messy room._ Disappointed but unsurprised, Spike blew out the candle before climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep.

*****

Spike awoke slowly the next morning, vaguely aware of a warm weight draped across his chest. _This is nice. I can’t remember the last time I woke up with someone…_

At that thought, Spike woke up fully and looked down to see Doyle sleeping peacefully with his head on Spike’s chest. Spike stared at him for several minutes in disbelief before finally shaking Doyle gently awake.

Doyle sat blinked at Spike with bleary eyes before he registered who it was that he was with. He bolted out of bed yelling, “What the ‘ell are you doin’ here and where the ‘ell is here?!”

Belatedly realizing that he was naked, Doyle quickly grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist. Spike chuckled and Doyle blushed. Doyle opened his mouth to begin speaking again, but Spike interrupted. “I’m sleeping in my room in the offices of Wolfram and Hart, so the question should be-what the bloody hell are you doing here?”

Doyle hesitated before replying, “I don’t know what I’m doin’ here. Last thing I remember is waitin’ in a room, it was almost like a doctor’s office, but when I asked the receptionist, she said I’d just have to wait. My heart’s desire would be there to get me soon.”

At that, Spike’s memory flashed back to the night before and the rhyme in the card. _He’s my heart’s desire?! He can’t be; it isn’t possible. Is it?_

As Spike thought about what he really wanted, he realized that maybe it was possible that Doyle was his heart’s desire. _Sexy, brave, someone I can identify with and who can identify with me, someone I could come to love…_

He burst out laughing, hardly able to believe his luck. Doyle looked at him incredulously, wondering what he was laughing about. “What the ‘ell are ya laughin’ about?”

Spike grabbed the card off of his dresser and as he went to hand it to Doyle, he noticed that there was more writing at the bottom of the card.

_Hope you liked your Christmas present! I got Willow to help me with the spell for the candle and the message in the card._

_Love,  
Dawn_

Doyle read the card and stared at Spike. “I’m your Christmas present?! From some girl I’ve never even met?”

Before Doyle could get any further, Spike crushed his lips to Doyle’s. He released Doyle after a few seconds and they stared at each other…until Doyle realized that he had dropped his sheet and scrambled to pick it back up.

As Doyle straightened up, Spike moved toward him and kissed him again, but more softly this time. Spike started to pull away and Doyle followed him, and when Doyle ran out of breath, Spike backed away from him.

“So…ya got some pants I can borrow?” Doyle asked. “I need some food and I’d rather not have to go downstairs in a sheet.” Spike tossed Doyle some sweats from his dresser and turned around as Doyle pulled them on.

“So, food?” Doyle asked as Spike turned around. Spike grabbed Doyle’s hand and pulled him out of the room. As they walked down the stairs, Spike glanced at Doyle out of the corner of his eye.

_Yeah, I think this could work._


End file.
